I left my heart in San Francisco
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: Sara Leaves and when Grissom finds out what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of the song "I left my heart in San Francisco" by Tony Bennett.

You know when people say when some one breaks your heart and you feel your heart breaking? Well I just had that had finally happened to me. The guy I have liked since Freshmen year in high school has been in love with my best friend. And when I found out I could latterly feel my heart break. It hurt like hell! BUT guess what? I am over him and now the final step is for me to change and let him see what he will be missing out on. Just Kidding but still, I guess you have to get you heart broken once or twice to actually live. Right? Okay now on with the story.

* * *

I left my Heart in San Francisco

Gilbert Grissom, the graveyard shift supervisor, pulled into the Crime Lab parking lot three hours before shift, in hopes of getting the mountains of paperwork that covered his desk finished before shift.

He turned of the engine of his Tahoe, grabbed him brief case that sat in the front seat and got out of his car. By the time he got to the front doors of the lab he was on the verge of sweating. Summer time in Nevada was not every pleasant. It was hot and very humid. This time of year is a time when he wanted to go to the coldest place on Earth.

He walked through the lab thankful of the blasting cool air. When he reached his office he took out his keys and unlocked the door. Once he was inside he placed his brief case on the couch and walked over to his desk and turned on the lamp that sat on the desk. He took a seat at his chair and started working on the pile of papers.

Three hours later Grissom's desk was clean and organized. "Perfect timing," he said to him self as he walked out of his office and went to the receptionist desk to get the assignments for the night.

"Hello Dr. Grissom," Judy said with a smile.

"Hello Judy, do you have the assignments for the night?"

"Its going to be a slow night," she said as she handed him two slips paper.

"Thank you Judy," he said as he walked away.

Grissom walked in to the brake room to find his team talking about the date Nick had the night before. But when he looked around there was one person missing. Sara.

"Has anyone seen Sara?" he asked. He was a little worried. She was never late for work. She was normally the first person there every night.

Every one looked around and noticed that the brunette was missing.

Greg was the first one to speak. "Well maybe her alarm didn't go off," Greg suggested. Every one looked at him as he was crazy. "What?"

"Dude when have you every know Sara so ever sleep?" Warrick asked.

Greg through about it for a few seconds, "Good point. Well maybe…"

Before he could even finish Catherine spoke up, "When have you ever know Sara to over sleep, take a day off except when she is forced to, when has she ever been late, and when have you ever know her have a life out side of work. She lives, breaths, eats, and sleeps in this building."

"Okay, don't get you panties in a knot. No, sorry man we haven't seen her." Nick said.

Okay now he was worried. Grissom walked out of the room and took out his phone.

"Hey what about assignments?" Catherine yelled from were she was sitting.

He turned back to the room and gave the assignment the closest to the door and ran to his office.

"Should we be worried?" Nick asked a little shocked by his boss.

" I have know clue Nicky. I guess we will just have to wait." Warrick said as he got up and walked out of the brake room to get his kit since Grissom gave him the case.

"Dr. Grissom, this was left for you," Judy said as she handed the two envelopes to him.

"Thank you Judy," he said as he walked by and took the envelope out of her hand. He looked down at the writing and recognized it eminently. It was Sara's. "Judy when did Sara come in?"

"She come in a few minutes before you come in and told me to give this to you. Then she went to talk to Ecklie. She left about fifteen minutes after that."

"Okay thank…"

"GRISSOM!" Ecklie yelled from across the hall.

"Yes Conrad,"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SIDLE TO MAKE HER WANT TO QUIT?" He yelled at him as he walked up to him.

By the time Ecklie finished yelling the whole lab had their heads out of their labs. The team came out of the brake room shocked.

"Okay so now should we be worried?" Nick asked.

"Yes we should be…" Catherine said.

Grissom nearly fell when Ecklie said that she quit. "What do you mean she left? She cant leave."

* * *

What do y'all think? should I continue?

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SIDLE TO MAKE HER WANT TO QUIT**?" He yelled at him as he walked up to him.

By the time Ecklie finished yelling the whole lab had their heads out of their labs. The team came out of the brake room shocked.

"Okay so now should we be worried?" Nick asked.

"Yes we should be…" Catherine said.

Grissom nearly fell when Ecklie said that she quit. "What do you mean she left? She can not leave."

* * *

The whole lab was silent at this point. Catherine pulled out her cell phone and called Warrick.

"Brown"

"Warrick, its Catherine, You better get back here now."

"Okay… I'm in the parking lot. I'll come back inside."

Catherine hung up the phone and watched the two men.

"She quit! She came to my office and handed in her badge and gun. She said she has to go home. She couldn't stay here. She said she left her heart in San Francisco. What the hell does that even mean?" By now he was in Grissom's face.

Greg leaned over to Catherine and asked, "Isn't that a song?"

She looked over at him. "Yes Greg it is."

Grissom was quit for a few seconds and ran to the doors that lead to the parking lot.

"**GRISSOM! WERE ARE YOU GOING**?" Ecklie yelled at him.

"ihavetogo!" He said as the doors closed behind him.

Every one in the lab was silent. No one knew what to say or do.

"**WILLOWS! MY OFFICE NOW!**" Ecklie said as he walked to his office.

"Great." Catherine mumbled as she walked towards his office.

* * *

Grissom jumped in his car and started it and headed home to pack a bag before he went to go to Sara. By this point the letter in his hand was for gotten and discarded to the seat beside him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sara personal cell. He rolled strait to voice mail.

"SHIT!" He yelled.

He didn't even know how he got home. But when he pulled into his drive way he had his car in parked and out in less that five seconds. He ran to his door and unlocked it. When he got inside he heard his phone ringing. He decided to ignore it and get his bag packed. He knew exactly were she was going. He stopped when he heard her voice on the answering machine.

"Gil I am sure you have heard by now that I am leaving, ether by the note I let you or from Ecklie… The note I left you says every thing that you need to here except one thing…"

Grissom ran to the phone. "SARA!"

"Grissom…?" she asked shocked.

"Sara…"

"Grissom… what are you doing at home?"

"Sara where are you going?" he asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"Grissom I'm going home…"

"But this is home."

"No… no its not." she said trying not do break down. "I gave my heart away to a man I don't know any more. He left when I came to Vegas. I want to find him. But if I cant then I am willing to let him go. And move on." Sara paused.

Was she wanting me to come to her.

"I'm still that man… Its just things changed when I asked you to come. I became your boss. We couldn't keep that."

"Yes, but that man is the one I fell in love with. He is not here. I tried looking for him, but I could not find him. When I go home I hope I will find him. If I cant then okay."

They were quit for a few moments. Then Grissom spoke. "I am still that man. You can still have him."

"No I cant, because the same issue will become presented every time. Boss and subornment, remember…" she paused. Her words stung. She was right. He was not willing to risk their jobs to be happy. "I need the man I fell in love with to be willing to make a choice. To find his happiness or his job. Goodbye Grissom. I hope you make the right choice."

Before he had a chance to talk she hung up. She was right, he wasn't willing to take the risk with their job. If anyone found it would not go over well with people. She gave him the choice. What ever he chose she would go with it.

* * *

What do you think he will choose? The career he worked for his whole life or the women who holds his heart? What do y'all think


End file.
